


Куда бы я ни пошёл, я всегда буду надеяться, что ты окажешься там

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Derek Hale, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — Ну, тогда бы я сказал, что люблю тебя и что время, проведённое с тобой, было лучшим в моей жизни, пускай ты об этом и не догадывался, — Стилински говорит это также на автопилоте, но потом резко замолкает и поднимает голову. У него взгляд, как у испуганного оленя, на которого несётся бронепоезд.





	Куда бы я ни пошёл, я всегда буду надеяться, что ты окажешься там

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: счастливый_год

ㅤㅤДерек ненавидит расставания. Он ненавидит то, что ему приходится терпеть их вновь и вновь. Наверное, он просто не создан для отношений. Или же своей внешностью и счетом в банке привлекает всегда абсолютно не тот типаж, на который рассчитывает и который бы хотел видеть рядом с собой. 

ㅤㅤЗолотая аудитория Хейла — это барышни от 18 до 30, обвешанные украшениями, с идеальными укладками, идеальными телами и идеальным умением говорить то, что он хочет слышать. Но какими бы идеальными они ни были для Дерека, они фальшивки, подделки, одно неловкое движение и они рассыпятся. Одно неловкое движение и у Дерека нет денег, а в волосах седина, и от прекрасной фигуры лишь воспоминания, и кто тогда будет рядом с ним? Кто из них останется, чтобы поддерживать его в этих пресловутых «горе и радости»? 

ㅤㅤПоэтому Хейл плюет на доверие и желание, чтобы его кто-то поддерживал, плюет на общий быт, на шутки, которые понятны лишь вам двоим, плюет на то, что иногда и ему хочется побыть слабым хоть при ком-то. Он оставляет эти желания в прошлом и просто делает то, что хорошо умеет. 

ㅤㅤОн работает столько, сколько не вынесет живой человек. Работает ежедневно, ежечасно, ежесекундно, иногда даже прерывая свой сон. 

ㅤㅤПрямо сейчас Дерек сидит в самолете и краем глаза видит, как его личный помощник что-то пишет в ежедневнике, и ручка в его руках скачет оттого, что самолёт трясёт, но Стайлзу, в общем-то, без разницы. Он так сосредоточен, что кончик его языка высунут изо рта. 

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, мы в дикой воздушной яме, ты не думаешь, что если мы умрем, то расписание на завтра уже нам не будет нужно? — Дерек вытаскивает один наушник из уха и смотрит на Стилински, что работает почти столько же, сколько сам Дерек, но только получает на порядок меньше. 

ㅤㅤ— Мы не умрем. — Голос у него спокойный. Он явно говорит это на автопилоте, не особо контролируя свой словесный поток. 

ㅤㅤ— А если? — Хейл сощуривает свои зеленые глаза и буквально впивается ими в бледного и тощего Стайлза, абсолютно не реагирующего на замечания босса. 

ㅤㅤ— Ну, тогда бы я сказал, что люблю тебя и что время, проведённое с тобой, было лучшим в моей жизни, пускай ты об этом и не догадывался, — Стилински говорит это также на автопилоте, но потом резко замолкает и поднимает голову. У него взгляд, как у испуганного оленя, на которого несётся бронепоезд. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты уверен? — Дерек ожидает какой угодно реакции. Он ожидает отнекиваний, заверений в том, что это была шутка. Но Стилински кивает. Он кивает и печально улыбается. Захлопывает ежедневник и снимает с уха гарнитуру. 

ㅤㅤ— Я устал скрывать это. И я знаю, что ты меня нет. И сейчас, после того как я сказал это, больше не могу работать на тебя, ведь так? — Стайлз складывает все, что до того было у него в руках, на колени Хейлу и смотрит на него. 

ㅤㅤЕдинственное, что может сделать Хейл, это лишь кивнуть с нечитаемым лицом, засунуть наушник обратно в ухо и отвернуться к окну, лишь бы не видеть того, кто подвёл его. Прямо сейчас подвёл его. 

ㅤㅤВ аэропорту Стайлз исчезает. Растворяется как по взмаху волшебной палочки, стоит им лишь получить багаж. 

ㅤㅤУже в такси Дерек ловит себя на том, что постоянно оборачивается направо, чтобы услышать ехидный комментарий Стилински по поводу того или иного происшествия за окном. И лишь после нескольких секунд созерцания пустого места понимает, что Стайлза там нет и почему его там нет. 

ㅤㅤТак происходит всю поездку. Дерек постоянно говорит в пустоту, оборачивается на пустоту, отдаёт не оглядываясь назад какие-то вещи, привыкший к тому, что Стайлз их всегда поймает, но Стайлза там нет. 

ㅤㅤОн собирается и уезжает на два дня раньше, судорожно крича в телефонную трубку, чтобы ему срочно нашли личного помощника. 

ㅤㅤАйзек лениво жуёт жвачку и чавкает прямо в телефонную трубку, обещая, что будет выполнено. 

ㅤㅤКира прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями. Она говорит вежливо, всегда под рукой, разбирается во всех сферах, которыми занимается «Wolf», и все было бы хорошо, но есть единственный минус в ней — она не Стайлз. И Дерека это бесит. Прошёл месяц, а он все ещё с удивлением смотрит на эту смешную азиатку, когда заходит в свой кабинет. 

ㅤㅤДерек все ждёт, когда услышит из-за спины нелепую шутку или будет пить карамельный капучино, который втайне обожает, но никому не говорит об этом, потому что единственный, кому он доверил эту информацию, — был Стилински, и тот пообещал унести её в могилу. 

ㅤㅤШаги пошарпанных кед Дерек слышит прямо за дверями своего кабинета, и он так устал дергаться, когда происходит что-то, напоминающее о Стайлзе, что в этот раз даже не поднимает голову. 

ㅤㅤ— Мистер Хейл, могу ли я получить свою зарплату и забрать некоторые свои вещи? — Да, это Стайлз. Он живой, из крови и плоти, стоит прямо напротив стола Дерека, и обращение «Мистер Хейл» из его уст звучит слишком смешно, потому что сколько помнит Дер, Стайлз с самого первого дня не обращался к нему иначе, чем «Дерек». 

ㅤㅤ— А что такое, вы уже нашли новую работу? — Хейл поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Стайлза, который лишь отрицательно качает головой и пожимает плечами, разводя руки. 

ㅤㅤ— Нет. 

ㅤㅤ— Тогда у меня есть работа для вас, мистер Стилински. Единственное, она плохо оплачивается, но считается весьма почетной. — Дерек трёт свою переносицу и кладёт очки на стол, с усмешкой вглядываясь в непонимающее и удивленное лицо Стайлза. — Я предлагаю вам стать моим парнем, мистер Стилински. 

ㅤㅤУлыбка Стайлза сияет ярче, чем полуденное солнце за окном. И Дерек наконец-то находит того, с кем не надо будет расставаться. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
